Stuck Between a Bed and a Hard Place
by tinkyrae
Summary: Prompt Imagine your OTP are having sex in Person A's room behind their bed and someone walks in on them However, Person C cannot see Person A, but only Person B on top of Person A with their t-shirt on behind Person A's bed. And for the next couple of minutes, Person C and B talk while Person A tries not to laugh and to wiggle to make Person B squirm. I don't own Teen Titans BBandR


A/N This is pretty much pure Smut. You've been warned.

Three months of a secrets. Two months of teasing and exploring. One month of finally giving in and succumbing to desires. Oh and how strong those desires were. He became addicted of her skin, all of it. The color, shape, size, feel, taste, smell and touch. It was his own personal drug, greater then an high he could ever hope to find. and of course with addiction came withdrawal. He did his best to hold in his desires but as soon as he got one taste he found himself tumbling and struggling with himself. His body called out to her body and he couldn't do anything to stop, so he let himself drown in her.

What he didn't cross his mind was how much she was addicted to him as well. She found herself trying to reason with herself. She was a healthy young woman. In the peak of her life, plus she was part demon, this was helping her keep anger and lust at bay. So there was no reason to second guess her needs. So she gave in to her impulses. She learned that despite his tall lean figure, under neath his boxers was anything but _lean_. Despite her misconceptions and doubts, he lived up to his name, _Beast_ in the sheets.

It was early morning. Beast Boy had just finished his morning routine, showered, teeth cleaned, he just needed to find a clean shirt then he'd pass Boy Wonder expectation of what a good hero personal hygiene should be. A soft huff came from his mouth as he stood scratching his head. "Where is?" He asked to no one in particular. He spun around and looked by his bed. "I swear my shirt was right there yesterday." He thought out loud. He kicked a pile of bags and boxes sending them flying across the room. No shirt was under the trash pile, which made him thankful. He didn't want to smell like old pizza for the rest of the day. A soft knock echoed in the room making the Shapeshifter pause his search. 'Probably Cy.' He thought as he dragged his feet across his carpet. Pressing the unlock button on his door, the door manually swished open the sensor picking up a person on the other side.

His heart jumped in overdrive as his eyes focused on small framed woman. His lip turned up instantly. "Found it." He announced. She smirked moving into his room. Her violet eyes locked with his. Her eyes were dilated. A signal that told him something _pleasurable_ was in store for him if played his cards right. She tilted her head to side eyeing his wet hair and bare chest. Hearing the sound of the door closes made her suck in her bottom lip, chewing on it softly.

"Hm, I thought I'd catch you before your shower." she commented her voice almost in a whine. Breath stilled in his chest as she closed the space between them. Her finger tips slid up his taunt abs, running in between each groove and curve. Her eyes flicked up to his as her hand moved down tickling his happy trail.

The word "sorry" attempted to escape his lips but it came out terribly wrong ending in a short small whine. Her hands and moved to the waist band of his shorts pulling and drawing a half circle against his skin. His body quaked in response as a curse word left his mouth. Her mouth wore devious smile as her wandering hands had now found his hard tip. Her pointer finger began drawing a circle around his flesh causing him to moan in her ear.

"I suppose," she paused snaking her hand down his pants. "This will work." She finished, gripping him tightly.

"Fuck Rae." He whispered pulling on her right forearm. She stood on tip toe catching his mouth with hers, stifling another groan from the green one. The taste of her mouth made him moan on the inside. The spicy flavor of her tea laced with honey always left his head spinning. His skin was set a blaze as she gripped his erection. _'What a fucking tease.'_ his brain screamed as he moved against her. He began pushing her, never letting her lips or her hands leave his body. Moving across the room Raven made a surprise grunt as the back of thighs hit against his bed. She took the hint and willingly fell on to his bed. His shorts and boxers hit the floor before he was scrambling after her. His mouth made contact with hers once more, while his left hand moved down. His erection twitched in excitement as he was surprised to find that instead of fabric, she had chosen to go without underwear. His mouth turned up her tongue dancing along his, and then he slipped his finger deep inside her.

"Ga...-" his name caught in her throat, as began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Arching against him a silent moan ripped through her. Damn his heavenly all knowing hands. He finger fucked her for while before she grabbed on to his shoulders and flipped herself. Her intentions were to make it that she would be on top of him. That was her sex fueled idea but before she could even realize what was happening she felt him grab a hold of her hips. The sound of him hitting the floor was the first thing at sounded in their ears, then came the sound of her falling on top of him smacking her elbow on wall.

A loud groan escaped his lips as it took him a moment to figure out what had just happened. They had both misjudged the width of his bed and when she moved herself up he in turn went tumbling off the bed bringing her with him. Noting the wall and the annoyed surprised expression on Raven's face told him that they had fallen what he liked to call the "black hole". It was a space that was wide enough that normally he would avoid getting caught in. As he looked up at Raven, who was now straddling his naked body, he had a new idea. _'Well its one place we've never fucked before.'_ His hand moved to her thigh once more a playful grin spread on his face.

Raven blew the hair out her face as she glared at the wall in anger. _'Stupid wall, stupid bed, stupid..'_ Her though halted to stop as she felt his hand gently brush against her skin. She gave him a curious look her mouth turning into a frown. "You can't be serious?" She asked. Using her arms for emphasis, she knocked her forearms against the wall and the bed frame. "There hardly any room." She persisted. Instead of answering her, the green one fang peaked out at her making her stomach drop. His hands pushed against her hips as he situated himself under her. Once he was comfortable he began to work on her once more. Lifting the hem of his shirt that hung on her small petite form his hand teased her clit. Her eyes rolled back as the words, "Behind the bed?" tumbled out. He nodded and then he used his hand to guide his cock into her.

Once again his name graced her lips as her body adjusted to his size. After a moment of this she opened her eyes and smirked, she wanted to be on top anyways. She began her dance sliding and grinding against him. He watched letting the feeling of her tight core pull him in deeper. Grabbing a hold of her hips he began to help keep the rhythm matching thrust for thrust. Soft moans echo against the wall as her hands desperately searched for something to cling to. She was close to her first and he knew it. So he sped up his efforts and then move his left hand to her clit.

"I'm close." She whimpered bucking and arching her back.

"Come for me." He whispered rolling and softly pinching her clit between the pads of his fingers.

The sound of the door opening made Raven's orgasm screech to a halt. "Oh shi-" Raven instantly covered the green one's mouth making him stare at her in terror. They were going to be caught. He didn't want to be caught, being caught meant no more fuck buddy, and honestly he was really loving his fuck buddy. Her violet eyes pierced his as she simply shook her head, not saying anything her eyes spoke thousand words for her mouth. Clenching his teeth he understood her telepathic sign and didn't even dare to breathe.

"Yo, B you in here?" Cyborg called out as he stepped into the threshold of Garfield room.

Raven's head snapped up as she looked over at the new intruder. _'Maybe, he won't-'_

"Rae?!" Cyborg gasped noticing her sitting in a rather odd spot. "What are you doing in Beast Boy's Room?" He inquired eyeing her suspiciously.

Biting her lip she looked down at Beast Boy for a second then brought her attention back up. It was clear that fate may have been on her side today. As far as she could tell, Cy had no clue that the Empath was sitting on top of Beast Boy, his cock still buried deep inside her. "I'm looking for something." She finally answered her cool as cucumber. Gar bit back a chuckle, he was surprised at how well she seem to be able to compose herself.

Cyborg eyebrows knitted together as he began to think about what he had just walked in on. Cocking his head to left he stared at the girl before opening his mouth. "Looking for?" He asked wanting further explanation. Something just wasn't right about Raven being in Beast Boy's room. Cy was almost positive that the young woman would actually go the long way around the tower to refrain from walking pass his room. She had mentioned at one time she didn't want to catch what ever disease that may live in the green ones room. So why would she be in the room that she avoided like the plague.

"Something that was stolen from me." She stated in monotone. She leaned down and began searching for something. Anything to toss. Determined to back up her lie, her hand went underneath the bed and felt nothing but air. _'Since when was something clean in this room?'_ Her hand felt around the carpet until Beast Boy hand met hers. He pushed the item into her hand and she brought it up to examine. She looked at Cyborg before glanced down to her hand. _Playboy_ was across the cover as her face twisted realizing what she was holding. Growling and sending a glare to the one under her she tossed the magazine across the room.

"Pervert." Raven bit, peeved. The Changeling rolled his eyes at her then rolled his hip against her. He wasn't going to let her forgot who was fucking the _pervert_.

Cyborg stared at the magazine for a total of three seconds before setting his gaze to the floor. "Achm," Clearing his throat obviously embarrassed for his friend. "So, you think that BB stole something of yours and then hid it behind his bed?" His hand scratched the side of his cheek. He wouldn't put it pass the green one to do something foolish like that, but why would he hide it behind the bed?

"Precisely." Another item of clothing when flying across the room before part of Raven's body disappeared leaning down again.

Cyborg's lips pressed together as he remembered what he had originally come in here for. "I came in here looking for the little devil you haven't seen him?"

Before Raven could answer her breath squeaked out. All her efforts of keeping the gasp in was in vain. Snapping her head up she caught Cyborg's confused look. Gar licked his finger, then dragged across her clit again. Her legs clenched squeezing his hips. "There is something under here that could be confused at Star's food fungus." Hiding her pleasure with disgust. She shot another glare at Gar, and grabbed his forearm.

Cyborg mouth grimace as he held back his urge to gag. How could his best friend live in such living conditions? Surely he had some sort of super animal immune system because a normal human wouldn't last an hour in here. Inching his way back to door he sudden felt a need to leave the room. "That Grass Stain is something isn't he." He scoffed kicking a pizza box to the side.

"He's something alright." She affirmed her hand gripped his green skin marking him with her nails. At first she had attempted to remove his hand from her but now she was doing nothing but riding on the electric feeling of each stroke. He was going to break her right in front of their friend. Biting the inside of her cheek kept her from moaning.

"Well I'm going to be in the common room. If you happen to be caught by B will you tell him that I'm waiting for him. We have plans today."

"Okay." She mumbled in a soft voice. _'Fuck.'_ She couldn't stop herself. She really needed help to kick this addiction.

Cy stared at Raven noting the odd tone in her voice. "Rae, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's the smell in here, it's making me sick." She offered her nose scrunching up

He nodded understanding then turned back to the door. The door swished open and Raven held her breath as she felt herself peaking. She wasn't even moving. How is it that he could take her that high with just his fingers? She gave a wavering look to door wishing Cyborg out of the room. The Half Robot made it to door frame before his step faltered. His head swiveled back around as he stared at Raven.

"IS that Beast Boy's shirt?"

That was it they were truly fucked now. Beast Boy held in his animalistic whine as he forced his eyes shut. He almost was ready to sit up just give in to the fact that Cyborg would have black mail on him for the rest of his living days. His body attempted to shift as to get up in a sitting position but it didn't get far as Raven's hand forced back down.

"Cy, I'm already going to have to wash myself three times to get rid of the stench, there was no way I was going to wear my leotard in here. I'd be force to burn it." She stated with ease. Beast Boy's mouth dropped as he gaped at his lover.

Cyborg deep laugh echoed in the room as he nodded multiple times. "Yeah, I like the way you think. Brilliant." He picked up his feet and moved out into the hallway. "Good luck." He called as the door slid shut.

Raven didn't move for minute her eyes glued at the door. Almost as if she was positive that he'd be back or worst someone else would barge in. Finally she let go of her breath and fell down on his prefect define chest. Her chest heaved in and out as little beads of sweat rolled down her face. "You fucking asshole." She bit against his skin. Her body bounced against his as he let out chuckle.

"I seriously thought we were done for when he mentioned the shirt." The green one commented tangling his hand into her hair.

"I know." Her heart was pounding loud in her ears while she tried to catch her breath.

"Dude, seriously you have the best straight face. How do you do it?" He pressed nudging her head with his shoulder.

"Practice." She stated. Beast Boy's eyebrows drew together but before he could even ask she was pulling him up.

"Come on," Her hand encased in black energy as the sound of the door mechanism locked. "I want you." She mumbled wiggling back on to the bed. Beast Boy sat up and watched as she trailed her hand up her leg across her core then pulled up on his shirt. He knew he looked like an idiot, with his mouth all agape like that, but she knew exactly how to make him squirm. Moving back on the bed he leaned down then kiss her ankle. His eyes gave her side glance before moving again kissing her calf.

"How about I reward my little bird for her amazing poker face?" he whispered into her thigh. She settled back against his pillow letting the smell of his shampoo fill her senses. She smiled and then waited for the pleasure to begin. His tongue stroked up leg before reaching his mark.

Her fingers latched into his hair pulling him down. Smiling briefly he gave her once last look before giving her a hard solidity lick. Like lighting her nerves sparked as she arched against his mouth. Moaning softly she began to say his favorite phrase that came from her gorgeous mouth.

 _"Gar..."_


End file.
